Celebrations
Publisher's description :''Ever wonder what to serve at a Klingon Day of Ascension? Just can't remember if you bring a gift to a Rumarie celebration? Can't recall if on Galvin Five, a marriage is considered successful only if children are produced within a year or three of the wedding? You know that was on the ocean, but you can't recall just what that means? Have no fear! Finally, you too can come prepared to any celebration held anywhere in the Federation. :Culled from the data resources of every world, this comprehensive and handy guide will let you walk into any celebration with assurance. Clearly laid out are the complex and compelling cultures that are a part of this vast Federation. :Plus: in a special section are the celebrations that have become part of the traditions of Starfleet. From promotion to ship commissioning, from the high solemn occasion of the passing of a member of the crew to the joyous exchange of marriage vows, you can be a part of it all! References Characters :Akorem Laan • Alcia • Alrik • Bareil Antos • Julian Bashir • Briam • Chakotay • Corin • Beverly Crusher • Lisa Cusak • Data • • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Lela Dax • Deral • Dukat • Endar • Tekeny Ghemor • Gowron • Grilka • Guinan • Horran • Ishka • Kathryn Janeway • Edward Jellico • Kamala • Kahless the Unforgettable • Harry Kim • Kira Nerys • Kes • James T. Kirk • • Klavek • Kosst Amojan • Kurn • Geordi La Forge • Laas • Leeta • Lukara • Angela Martine • Martok • Molor • Neelix • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Tom Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Plegg • Porta • Q • Quark • Quinn • Seltin Rakal • William Riker • Ro Laren • Rom • William Ross • Jeremiah Rossa • Alexander Rozhenko • Montgomery Scott • Seven of Nine • Shabren • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Spock • Robert Tomlinson • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Tressa • Deanna Troi • Vash • Tim Watters • Winn Adami • Worf • Tasha Yar • Kasidy Yates • Zek Locations :Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Betazed • B'hala • Cardassia • Celestial Temple • Crysata • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Ferenginar • Galvin V • • Janaran Falls • Khitomer • Krios • Ktaria VII • • Montana • North America • Paris • Qo'noS • Risa • San Francisco • Torga IV • • Valt Minor • wardroom Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Breen • Drayan • El-Aurian • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Ktarian • • Ocampa • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Q Continuum • Romulan • Talarian • Tamarian • Talaxian • Tavnian • Vhnori • Vorta • Vulcan Starships and vehicles : • • • Phoenix • States and organizations :Bajoran War Orphans Fund • Dominion • Federation Council • Ferengi Futures Exchange • Founder • Haakonian Order • House of Duras • House of Martok • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Nova Squadron • Red Squad • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly Other references :2063 • 2161 • 2293 • 2369 • 2374 • 2375 • adanji • admiral • Admirals' Banquet • Age of Ascension • ak'voh • Aldorian ale • Alterian chowder • Amazing Grace • Andonian ale • Andorian ale • Andorian tuber root • April • Arcturian fizz • attainment ceremony • azna • Bajoran birth ritual • Bajoran language • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • Bajoran wedding • Barge of the Dead • bateret • bat'leth • Bat'leth Competition • Blessed Exchequer • b'nar • boryha • Brek'tal ritual • Bre'Nan • cabasa • Carrington Award • Celestial Auction • Cha'DIch • champagne • Champion Standing • Cochrane Medal of Excellence • dais bearer • Day of Honor • Days of Atonement • death chant • Delvin fluff pastry • Divine Treasury • d'jarra • d'k tahg • Dominion War • duranja • elogium • Emissary of the Prophets • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • Federation Day • Federation President • Fek'Ihr • Ferengi Bill of Opportunities • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Festival of Lights • first contact • First Contact Day • First Meal • Gavaline tea • Golden Age of Bajor • Grail of Kahless • Gramilian sand pea • Gratitude Festival • Great Material Continuum • Gre'thor • Ha'mara • Hegh'bat • holosuite • Irish wake • kai • Kal'Hyah • Kal Rekk • ketracel-white • kilm steak • Klingon wedding • Klingonese • Koganka pudding • Kor'tova candle • latinum • Ma'Staka • Mauk-to'Vor • mek'ba • mevak • moflock • morrock • mot'loch • Naming Day • Navatan shawl • nonaggression pact • Occupation of Bajor • orb • Orb of the Emissary • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Time • Orb of Wisdom • oskoid • painstick • pagh • pagh'tem'far • par'mach • par'machkai • peldor joi • Petrokian sausage • Prime Directive • Prixin • prune juice • q'parol • racquetball • raktajino • reassociation • Reckoning • Registrar of the Divine Treasury • renewal scroll • Right of Vengeance • Rite of Closure • Rite of Separation • River of Blood • Romulan ale • Rumarie • R'uustai • Shabren's Fifth Prophecy • shri-tal • skull stew • Sto-vo-kor • targ • Tawi'Yan • tea ceremony • Til'amin froth • Time of Cleansing • transwarp aperture • Trill Guardian • ''Valiant'' commendation • Waiver of Property and Profit • warp drive • wedding • Var'hama candle • Vault of Eternal Destitution • Watters Ribbon of Valor • wedding • wedding ring • yamok sauce • zhian'tara Information *''Celebrations'' contains information from Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and from the films Star Trek: The Motion Picture to Star Trek: Insurrection. Information from non-canon reference works are also included, such as from Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe's Legends of the Ferengi, the Federation Travel Guide by Michael Jan Friedman, and the Star Trek Cookbook by Ethan Phillips and William J. Birnes. External link * Category:Reference books